


but it’s too late

by ccaeruleus



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, I’m sorry, M/M, Regret, Sad Ending, Sad Newt, kinda one-sided newtmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccaeruleus/pseuds/ccaeruleus
Summary: “I’m sorry.”“Don’t be. Not worth it.”





	but it’s too late

**Author's Note:**

> [the edit version of this fic](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bzsds5VAN14/?igshid=3uqwqbgvk4kh)

“I guess I can’t hide this anymore.”

Thomas was crouching beside Newt, who kept his eyes trained on his hands.

“Newt...”

“No, Tommy, it’s fine.” He forced out a laugh. “It’s not like I’m asking for something back.”

Newt didn’t look him in the eye, but he could feel Thomas’ sadness. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Not worth it.” He stood up and left.

Thomas just stared.

Thomas just stared.

At the ocean, at the trees, at nothing.

Pain was an overwhelming thing, he decided.

Losing someone caused a hell lot of pain.

Did Newt feel like this all the time, even though Thomas was with him?

Did it count as losing someone even if you never had them?

“ _Not_ _worth_ _it.”_

Did Newt mean he was not worth it? Because, hell, he was. He was worth everything and anything. Thomas would go to hell and back if it meant saving him. If it meant saying the words Newt never explicitly voiced, but showed all the same.

 _But_ _it’s_ _too_ _late,_ he reminded himself.

Newt had died loving him and Thomas was never going to have the chance to say he did too.


End file.
